New Message
by Sydneypress
Summary: Jane realises that she is in love with Maura. Will the course of true love run smooth? Was meant to be a one-shot but seems to keep going. Now rated m and complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just playing about with them for fun not profit.  
A one-shot.

I am in love with my best friend. There. I've admitted it. I've said it out loud. Well, no, not out loud so anyone else could hear it, just in my internal monologue. I have thought it, ruminated it until finally it's there at the front of my cerebral cortex. Huh, Maura taught me that. I always listen to her. She's so clever and I like the Googlemouth thing that she does, I learn so much from her.

Maura. A feeling of guilt as if I have been caught doing something I shouldn't have washes over me. It strikes me all at once that the feelings that I have towards my best friend, are not that of only friendship. I am in love with my best friend; Doctor Maura Isles.

Holy crap. I am in love with my life long best friend forever. Except that's not what I want; lesbian lover best friends forever is a more accurate description.  
I didn't expect to have the realisation on a dull Wednesday afternoon, but there it is. It hits me like a ton of bricks and it's like an epiphany; a true moment of conscious realisation.

I'm waiting on an autopsy report and I find myself staring at the cursor blinking back at me. As if it's silently mocking me. Daring me to fill it's screen with how I feel.

So I do. I go to compose new message and decide that I will splurge my feelings onto the page, as if by some miracle writing them down will make my feelings disappear. That by writing them down I can make my feelings erase as easily as holding the delete key and watching my sentiment obliterated from the screen.

I'm not particularly good at talking about my feelings and what am I supposed to do about this? However, I will give it a go. What harm can it do right?  
I write the first thing that comes into my head.

Hey Maur,

How are you today? Have you got that report for me? Oh by the way, I have been thinking and guess what? The reason I am crap at dating men is because I am head over heels in love with you. Oh and while I remember, Ma's made a lasagne for us, would you mind picking up some salad to go with it? I've bought you some of that wine you like and it will go perfectly. See you tonight.  
Yeah like that's going to happen Rizzoli. Nice try. Try again. I am careful not to write anything in the 'to' field. That would be just my luck. I write again, writing the words I am feeling.

I uh, I know you always encourage me to talk about my feelings, so here goes.

You see, the thing is, all my life I have wanted to be a cop, ever since 4th grade and a Police Officer came to my school and told us all what it was like on a Career day. I was just a kid Maur, but the respect that he had from not just the badge and gun, but from being someone so brave risking his life day in day out to uphold the law, well I knew that's what I wanted.

It's all I ever wanted.

So I worked hard. I trained, I fought, I made my way up through the ranks. I love what I do and I wouldn't change it. But everyday I have also had to fight against the prejudice. They're so narrow minded but it's what they think. Successful cop read dyke. I have tried so hard to break away from that stereotype but in doing that I think I embody it more. I mean you've seen the way I dress, but then imagine me wearing heels and a dress to chase down a knife wielding perp. It just ain't practical.

It also isn't how I feel comfortable. I like wearing my suits. I feel baddass in them; my gun on one hip and my badge on the other. That's right buddy. Mess with me and see which of us ends up bloodied.

My point is, I love what I do and it's ironic that in trying to break away from stereotypes, I kinda re-enforce them. So I date and I think this is what has suddenly made me realise, but dates are dinners, or long walks, or movie nights. Dates are all the things we already do. And enjoy.

I am already enjoying dating you. Hell, we've been dating for three years and neither of us realised. It's that old adage; we're like an old married couple. We do all the coupley things together, we just don't have sex. Except I want to have the sex. I really really want to have the sex.

You are beautiful, stunning, curvaceous, beguiling, intelligent, engaging, challenging, encouraging; the yin to my yang, the Cagney to my Lacey, ok so not quite as they're both cops but they're a team and that's us. I want to be a team in everything Maura, in every single part of my life. We practically are already.

I'm in love with you and I wanna take you out. Properly. I want to wine and dine you.

And sixty-nine you. I don't know what that is in French, but I bet you do. You lived there, you're bound to know.

The next time I put my hand protectively on your back I want it to be as your girlfriend. I act like it already Maur. I really would be 'the man' in this relationship. Not that it works like that, just that there is usually one who would die for the other and that is me for you. I would die for you, Maur. Kill for you. I have done and I nearly lost you. I'm still sorry about that. Every day.  
And so, I won't risk it. I won't risk the friendship we have worked so hard to get back. I am grateful to have you in my life in whatever content, so I will keep these feelings to myself. I will aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Damn it Frost, what in the hell?"

Her partner, Barry Frost has been watching Jane screw her face up and type whatever she is working on on her PC. His report is still blank and as a distraction he has launched a stress ball at Jane's head. Unfortunately he misses Jane but successfully knocks the contents of her coffee all over her pants.

Jane grumbles as she walks to the bathroom, her front soaking wet, her face like thunder as she wills Frost to laugh in order to rip him a new asshole. He knows better than to do that. Jane is muttering to herself so much so that she doesn't hear the ping of the elevator announcing it's arrival, nor does she hear the click clack of Maura's heels as she walks towards the Detective's desk.

"Oh hi Barry, where is Jane? I have finished my report and hoped to catch Jane."

"She's uh, in the bathroom. Leave it on her desk Maura."

Maura seats herself on Jane's chair and seeks out a post it in the bomb site that is Jane's desk. As she does so, she cannot help but see the words 'Hey Maur' written on the new message on the screen. As the email is addressed to her and she is not invading anyone else's privacy as it is addressed to her anyway she reads the whole message.

Maura doesn't make a sound as she reads the email, but writes something on the post it and sticks it to Jane's screen.

"Thank you Barry. See you later. If you could tell Jane I dropped the report off that would be great."

"Sure, no problem Maura."

Jane is still muttering to herself when she steps out of the bathroom that again she misses the sound of the elevator doors shutting. She is still cursing as Barry speaks.

"Maura just left the autopsy results on your desk."

"When?"

"Just now, while you were in the bathroom. She said to tell you that she dropped the report off."

Jane's heart sinks. She hadn't locked her PC when she tore off to the bathroom. What if Maura read it? What if Maura saw?

Jane can feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Fight or flight? Out of the corner of her eye she spies a yellow post it which is stuck to her screen. She recognises Maura's neat calligraphy immediately. She gulps and prepares herself for her world to end. She reads the note.

_Lasagne sounds lovely. I'll bring salad and garlic bread. I'll see you tonight at 7. M x. PS souixante neuf ;-)_

Holy crap. She read it. She didn't freak out. The world didn't end. Was she just flirting with me? Maybe things will work out. Maybe she wants the same thing.  
With that Jane deletes the email and smiles at Barry.

"Seeing as you spilled coffee all over me Frost, how's about a refill?"

Maybe today wasn't so dull after all. Maybe today would be the day for them to finally get together. Either way, it was a helluva long time until 7. It was a long time to wait, but then she had waited all this time. A few more hours might just be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this really was meant to be a one-shot but people seemed to want a second part. If you liked it as it was then don't read on. Anyway, if you do read it, I hope you like it.**

**Your reviews made my day **

It turns out to be anything but a dull Wednesday as a double homicide is called in. Jane and Frost make their way to the crime scene and find Maura is already there examining the bodies.

Holy crap. There she is. Pull it together Rizzoli. Act professional. You can do this.

As they step closer to the crime scene Jane can't help but drink in the sight that is Doctor Maura Isles. Maura is squatting on her haunches; her bright four inch heels a stark contrast to the reddish brown stains that spatter the pavement. From the direction that Jane approaches the scene she observes that Maura is wearing one of her trademark designer dressed and can't help but find her eyes drawn to stockinged legs with a tantalising dark seam peeking enticingly at her from Maura's calf. Jane notes that for once Maura is wearing her hair high up in a bun offering the full expanse of her neck to the now flustered Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Sweet Jesus, she looks as gorgeous as ever. Come on Rizzoli, you got a crime to solve. Quit thinking about how good it would be to gently kiss the crease of her neck, of how she would smell of that French perfume she always wears, and that shampoo ooh yeah coconuts; it always smells so good on her. Coconut smells and tastes sexy, maybe they should go for cocktails one night; would they be able to make Pina Coladas at the Robber?

"What the?"

Frost stops suddenly as Jane walks straight into the back of him.

"Damn it Frost, what in the hell are you trying to do to me today?"

Jane glares at him. Maura hears the commotion and turns her head to the pair. She smiles at the sight of the Detectives and pushes up to stand. Jane immediately steps towards Maura and holds out her hand, helping the blonde steady herself. The yoga means that Maura doesn't need help, but she welcomes the touch and the closeness of the Detective.

This is the first contact since Jane's confession and it is electric. Charged. Jane holds onto Maura for longer than socially acceptable until she becomes aware of Frost's inevitable reaction at the deceased bodies. She drops Maura's hand as if she had been burned and moves to Frost.

Jesus Rizzoli, come on! You've got murderers to find. Get your head in the game.

"Are you ok bud?"

Frost has a handkerchief in front of his mouth and waves with the other.

Yeah. He's fine. Right. Onto business.

Jane steps back towards the scene and slips out of awkward Jane into Detective Rizzoli.

"What do you think Doctor?"

Maura blinks, confused by the shift in Jane's demeanour, but she doesn't falter.

"You know that I don't like to guess Detective."

Ouch.

"Having said that the victims have both been shot. I will need to confirm cause of death and the caliber of the weapon, but from the exit wounds I would look closely at the area for one if not two bullets."

Jane's eyes soften.

"Thank you Maura."

Maura nods as she walks away.

"Oh, and Jane. I hope that your mothers' lasagne is suitable for home freezing. You owe me a check on dinner."

With that she turns on her expensive heel and walks off, leaving Jane to mutter to the air.

"It's rain-check Maur. And I sooooooo do."

The team work tirelessly, ignoring their tiredness and easily catch a break in the case. In less than forty eight hours Jane has a signed confession. Maura's meticulous approach to a crime scene and conducting an autopsy when combined with the sharp intellect of Jane means that more often than not they get results. Not usually as fast but Jane is aching to see Maura and who needs sleep right?

Jane sits in front of her PC and hits New Message.

Here we go. Come on Janie. It's just dinner.

_Hey Maur,_

_Finally got a confession from the guy so I wondered if you fancied that rain-check at mine. Tonight. Dinner. Say 7? Let me know._

_J_

_X_

Jane re-reads the message. Nothing too offensive there. Great. And hits send. Okay. Good.

Jane tidies her desk and can't contain her excitement when the new message signal chimes.

From: Vincent Korsak. Subject: Funny Cat.

Ah Jeez. How can a grown man find these clips funny?

As she goes to delete the message she notices a message from Maura drop into her inbox. Her heart rate quickens and her stomach contracts with nerves.

_Hi Jane,_

_Dinner sounds lovely. I hope you hadn't forgotten that I was due to come over tonight anyway? My front room is being painted and I don't want Bass to breathe in the fumes. I can go to a hotel if need be?_

_Let me know either way._

_M_

_X_

Crap. That means Maura sleeping in her bed. Next to her. Naked. Well no, probably not naked. If she was lucky maybe. Of course she'd forgotten.

New Message

_As if I'd forget my favourite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle coming on a play date with Joe._

_X_

Send

The response is almost immediate.

_Tortoise Jane, as you well know. We'll see you at 7 with the salad you requested. I do hope Bass and Joe are not the only ones on a date this evening._

_X_

Holy crap.

She finishes up her report, mumbles goodbye to Korsak and Frost who are busy laughing at yet more cats on You Tube and rushes out of the door nearly knocking her Ma over in the process.

"Ma! What is it with people trying knock me over?"

"Janie. Where's the fire? Walk slower honey. How do you expect to find a man when you're rushing everywhere like a thing possessed? If your Nonna was here she would... Janie. Janie? Where are you going?"

"I gotta go Ma. I got a date."

"Oh, well in that case, you better go get ready Janie. I hope he's a Doctor. Or a Lawyer."

"Bye Ma."

Jane rushes home and tidies her flat. She showers and changes into jogging pants and a white wife beater. At precisely 7 the doorbell sounds and Jane opens to door to see Bass's head pop out of his shell. She screams forgetting once again about the tortoise.

"Jeez Maur, you scared me. Here, let me take him. Damned turtle."

Jane scoops Bass out of Maura's arms and places him in the middle of the floor, petting him. Joe bounds over to her friend and the pair exchange sniffs. They are different species but still friends; an unspeakable bond between them. The polarity between her and Maura Cyborg Isles almost a mirror of the surprising friendship between their pets.

Jane hears the door close.

"Do you want a hand with all that?"

"Please Jane. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jane takes the various items from Maura and deposits them for her. She notes the strange look on Maura's face and it makes her nervous. Jane senses that Maura is about to bring up the subject of the email and Jane's mouth dries out completely as she audibly swallows.

"I uh. I need to take Joe out. Are you ok to stay here?"

Maura cocks her head to one side noting Jane's nervousness.

"Yes Jane. I'll prepare dinner. You take Joe for a quick walk."

"Ok. Bye."

Jane grabs Joe's lead and her house keys and scoops the dog from the floor, slamming the door behind her.

Joe wriggles, looking at her owner in confusion. Walkies usually meant her little legs running double time in order to keep up with her owner, not her owner running double time. Joe wriggles some more to draw attention to the situation. Jane puts Joe on the floor.

"Oh. Right. Walkies. Ok girl, let's get this leash on you."

Joe stands attentively allowing Jane to put the leash on her. She barks that she is ready and the two of them set off. Joe practically galloping to keep up.

After the second mile Jane realises she has maybe overdone the quick walk they were meant to be on. She stops and turns, the little dog following. Jane looks down at Joe and sees her canine companion is tired.

"I'm sorry girl. Here."

She bends down and picks her up, then starts off on her run again.

"It's just Maura, you see I love her Jo. She is so beautiful and I want to be with her. And, well, I told her. I didn't mean to tell her, she saw something I'd written and well now she knows. I know she knows and I think she likes me back. So tonight, when we get back, Maura is going to want to discuss it. That's ok right?"

Joe barks her approval as Jane laughs.

"Well ok then. Let's go."

Jane puts the dog back on the floor and they finish their run home.

Jane enters her flat to find Maura gone. Crap. How long were they gone?

She moves to the fridge and gets out a bottle of water. She pours some into Joe's bowl which she is already lapping up and swallows the rest of the bottle, gasping at the sensation.

She moves to the bathroom wondering where Maura is and steps onto the tiles, seeing immediately where she is.

Maura is soaking in the bath.

"Ah Jane. There you are. I was wondering if you had forgotten where you lived. Any longer and I would have sent a search party."

"Bubbles."

"Pardon."

"Bubbles."

"I'm sorry Jane; you are not making any sense. What are you trying to say?"

"You have no bubbles in your bath."

"No. I have bath salts. You should use them more often Jane, they aid exfoliation."

"Jeez Maur, you're naked!"

"Well yes, Jane. One doesn't normally bathe clothed."

"Gah!"

Jane turns and storms out of the bathroom, the image of a very naked Maura in all her naked glory burned into Jane's mind.

Jane rushes to the kitchen and takes out another bottle of ice cold water. Gulping it down as if to quell the fire raging inside her. She pours some onto her head and swears that steam is coming off her and if not steam then it feels like someone has drained the blood from her. Exsanguination. Maura's influence again. Maura was everywhere all at once. She always had been and always would be. As if sensing Jane's thoughts, the soft timbre of her voice sounds:

"I've finished in here now Jane, all yours."

The double entendre isn't lost on Jane but she ignores it as she hops into a very cold shower.

Come on Rizzoli, play it a bit cooler. She'll think you're an idiot. Just be yourself.

Jane dries herself and dresses and takes some calming deep breaths. As she walks into the kitchen she notices that Maura has set the table and opened the bottle of red that she has bought for Maura.

Now bearing in mind that they have been friends for such a long time, Maura knows that red wine makes Jane flirty.

Maura smiles at Jane, her usually hazel eyes a darker hue.

"Would you like a glass of _red _wine Jane?"

Maura's eyes twinkle with challenge.

Jane doesn't trust her voice to not break so nods her acceptance. Maura pours them both a glass of wine and passes one to Jane. Jane takes the glass by the stem as Maura has shown her and practically downs the dark ruby liquid.

"Mmm, not chalky at all."

No idea what that means.

Maura nods, missing the joke but accepting the truism of the statement.

"What is it again?"

"It's a Shiraz Viognier."

"It's nice."

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

They eat their dinner in comfortable conversation, never once mentioning the elephant in the room. Jane opens a second bottle of wine as they become flirtier.

Jane clears the table and turns to find Maura directly in front on her. When she speaks her voice is low, gravelly; a sound capable of bedding any woman within fifteen feet.

"So Detective. I do believe that you have wined me."

"Uh-huh."

"And you have dined me."

"Uh-huh."

Maura pushes herself up onto her tiptoes and leans to whisper into Jane's ear.

"I think you know what comes next."

With that Maura winks at Jane and walks towards her bedroom, the sway of her hips definitely more exaggerated.

As Maura reaches the doorway she realises Jane hasn't moved a muscle.

"This is where you follow me Jane."

Jane nods, grinning like an idiot.

It had definitely not been a dull week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm a sucker if people like it.**

**Part three of a one-shot. Lol! I know. Hope you like it. Let me know.**

****I follow like a love-sick puppy. I can't help myself: the woman has such a hold over me. I don't know whether it's love or lust, but she is bewitching. I would do anything for her.

As I spy my badge on the table I check my thoughts, slipping back into Detective Rizzoli who is far from a pushover. I have a back bone. I'm a tough cop who happens to be in love with her best friend. I make grown men cry. I once took out a guy who was six feet tall and nearly as wide with muscle. I've still got the scar. And the dodgy shoulder when it rains.

Anyway. My point is, I follow her because I want to, not just because she tells me to.

I don't know who I am trying to fool. I don't know who I am talking to. Yes you're tough but you're whipped Rizzoli. Maura Isles is your achilles heel. She always has been and you've only just worked out why. Call yourself a Detective?

I sit on the bed and toe off my boots. See, I can relax. I lay prone to further prove my point. As Maura busies herself in the bathroom I feel my muscles relaxing and the stress of the last few days dissipates as I drift off into a deep sleep.

Jane wakes in the morning to the sound of silence. It's a Saturday so no godforsaken alarm blaring out. She looks around her and notices that she is fully dressed.

Perfect. Slept in clothes agin. Nice one Rizzoli.

She also notices that the other side of the bed has been slept in.

Maura. Oh God. Maura.

The events of the previous night hits Jane like a ton of bricks. The promise of the previous night causes her muscles to contract and her pulse rate to quicken.

"Perfect!"

Smooth move Rizzoli. Jeez, falling asleep on Maura just as they were about to. You know.

Jane clambers out of bed, stretches and goes about her morning routine, still half asleep; trying not to think about what might have been. She trips over Bass forgetting about her other house guest.

If it's not Frost it's her Ma and if not her Ma it's a damned turtle. Seriously!

She picks herself up and checks on the Tortoise, petting him and promising him English Strawberries as an apology, before letting Joe out to relieve herself.  
As she moves to get her liquid breakfast she sees a note from Maura and again, the mere thought of the blonde causes her pulse to quicken and her palms to glaze with perspiration.

_Jane, _

_I have gone home to check on the workmen and that your Mother is not interviewing them all as potential husband material for you._

Huh. Jealous Maura. Kinda hot.

_I am then going shopping (which I know you hate so I will spare you the torture of coming shopping with me), so perhaps we could go out somewhere this evening? On a date. A proper one._

_You say that we have been dating for three years without us realising, well tonight I want you to realise that this is a proper date. And we both know how my dates usually end._

Gulp.

_You can pick me up from mine at 7. Please make sure you feed Bass English Strawberries and not the ones you normally get him. He knows the difference._  
_You can decide where we go and what we do on our date as you are 'the man' as you say. My choice of attire will be a dress unless you tell me otherwise._

_M_

_X_

Oh God. Where to take her? What to do? What to wear?

Jane makes a few phone calls and calls in a few favours and is happy with the plan that has formulated from an idea into the perfect date, as if blessed by kismet.

Jane checks her watch and smooths down the front of her suit, runs her fingers through her unruly curls and grabs her wallet, phone and keys before checking on Joe and Bass. Food and water replenished, she heads out of the door and drives to Maura's, stopping on the way to buy a packet of fudge clusters for Maura. She's not a flowers type of gal.

She rings the doorbell and finds her breath momentarily caught in her throat when the vision that is Maura opens the door.

"Wow! Maur, you look amazing, gorgeous as ever."

"Thank you Jane, please come in."

"I uh, I got you these."

"Fudge clusters! Thank you Jane, that's very sweet."

Maura even though wearing heels in still shorter than Jane. She stands on tip toes and kisses Jane's cheek.

Maura's soft lips cause Jane's cheeks to burn; a simple gesture fuelled by so much passion and promise.

On the entire journey over Jane had talked herself into this, giving herself a pep talk all the way. Come on Rizzoli, go for it. Kiss her.

Jane decides to be bold and grabs Maura's waist. She pulls her towards her their lips finally meeting for their first kiss. Maura's kiss is intoxicating and Jane leans against the wall to steady herself. Maura pulls away abruptly, confusion on Jane's face.

Oh God. She's a bad kisser. She hadn't eaten onion, or garlic. Coffee she had drunk lots of coffee; she was a bit wired to be honest. Nerves and all that. Oh God it means Maura didn't want it after all. She was just flirting with you Rizzoli, she didn't want you to kiss her. Frost. Frost must have wrote that note. But then what about last night? That must have been Maura. So what's wrong? Women are so confusing!

Maura could see the emotions flickering over Jane's face in seconds. Fascinating.

"Jane!"

"What Maura? What?"

"The walls!"

"What? Oh shit!"

Jane peels herself away from the wall to reveal her brand new suit now covered in white emulsion.

Maura can't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Maur, it's ruined. That cost me a weeks' pay. Plus now we won't have time to do the thing I had planned for you."

Maura closes the gap between them, silencing Jane with a tender yet passionate embrace.

"I know a very good dry cleaner who will get that out. Plus I don't care what we do, I just want to be with you. I want to be with you Jane. Wait, what did you have planned?"

Jane looks at Maura and grins, lifting the shorter woman into her arms carrying her towards the bedroom, the suit obviously channeling her confidence.

"I guess we'll take a rain-check Maur. Now if you don't mind, I still owe you something from last night, and I think it's time I collected. Don't you?"

Maura settles into Jane's embrace smelling the scent of Jane, her perfume mixed with paint and simply answers with one word.

"Oui."


	4. Chapter 4

I place her in the middle of the Queen Sized bed and bend down to kiss her. Her lips are soft and she tastes faintly of toothpaste. I will never grow tired of kissing her. I still can't believe I get to kiss this beautiful creature.

"I'd better take this penguin suit off, I don't want to get paint on your Egyptian Cotton sheets."

"Well no, but that's the idea. Not the paint, but you removing your clothes, Jane. Hurry back."

Jane grins and moves to the bathroom; casting one last glance towards a very flushed and aroused Maura laying enticingly in the middle of the bed.

"I mean it Detective, hurry back to me."

Jane removes her jacket and hangs it on the back of the door, shaking her head at her clumsiness and undoes her trousers, hanging them also on the other hook on the door. As she turns off the light and goes to join Maura she hears it. At first she thinks it's Bass, but then she remembers Bass is at her apartment.

She pauses and then she hears it. She hears the distinct noise of someone moving through Maura's house.

Dammit, no gun.

Jane stalks through Maura's house in the dark grabbing what feels like a vase.

Sorry Maur, no gun means improvisation. Hope this isn't from the Ming Dynasty.

The noise grows louder as it sounds like furniture is being moved, dragged across the floor.

No way in hell are they getting that TV, plus I have to protect Maura. You got the element of surprise. Come on Rizzoli. You know the layout of this room, you have the upper hand. He won't stand a chance. Typical, can't even have a night off without some jackass breaking in and trying to steal Maura's stuff. Hell it isn't even late. Boston criminals!

She takes a deep breath readying herself and simultaneously switches the light on and launches herself at the source of the noise, letting out a roar that would scare anyone.

As her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness she hears a decidedly female scream as she body checks her own mother and the pair crash to the ground, Jane landing on top of her mother, smashing the vase on the floor.

As the velocity of the impact dissipates a cloud of what at first looks like smoke, rises from the floor. Except it isn't smoke, it's ash.

Perfect. So not only had she body checked her mother to the ground she had smashed an urn. Of Christ know who.

"Jesus Ma! What in the hell are you doing in here? Why are you in the dark? What were you doing?"

"Janie! What do you think you are doing? You could have killed me! Me! You're own mother."

"Ah Jeez Ma. If you weren't creeping about in the God damn dark I wouldn't have thought you were a burglar."

"I was just moving the table. Maura said I could use her Wii and do some Pilates. She said she was going out so I thought I would come over. It helps to be flexible at my age Janie. Ask Vince."

Jane sticks her fingers in her ears.

"La la la la. I can't hear you. Why are the lights off? Who walks around in the dark?"

"I was about to put the light on when you scared the life out of me and threw yourself at me screaming like a banshee. Anyway, enough about what I'm doing here, what are you doing here? And why are you only wearing a shirt?"

"I was. I... We..."

"Angela?"

The Rizzoli women both turn their heads to see Maura looking at the scene of destruction in front of her.

"Is that my urn?"

"Maur, I'm so sorry. I thought someone was breaking in so I grabbed what I could and it turns out it was only Ma. I'm sorry."

Maura's eyes swell with tears. She nods mutely.

"I'll fix it. I'll put it all back together."

Maura doesn't speak but steals a breath, calming herself.

"Here, come on Angela, let's get you up off the floor."

Maura leans and gently guides Angela up from the floor.

"Ow."

"Angela, I think you have dislocated your shoulder."

Of course she has. I will never hear the end of this. Ever. Now I will have to give her grandkids just to shut her up.

"Jane, can you call an ambulance please? Also you might want to get dressed. You will want to go with your mother."

Ouch. To say Maura was behaving coldly would be an understatement.

Jane moves to the bedroom and finds some of her clothes that she has left at Maura's. She pulls on sweatpants and a Red Sox jersey and finds that the only pair of suitable shoes are the trainers that Maura bought for her to run the marathon for P.U.K.E. in. The trainers with toes.

Perfect.

This was so not how tonight was meant to end. How was she going to explain this to Frankie? To Korsak?

By the time Jane goes back into the living room the paramedics are already helping Angela to the ambulance. The benefits of being having Boston's top Detective and Chief M.E. in the family.

Angela wasn't stupid. She could see the growing attraction between the two women, even if they couldn't. As a Catholic woman she felt that society wanted her to disapprove, but the truth was that's not how she felt at all. She just wants her daughter to be happy. And she thinks of Maura as a surrogate daughter. The thought that perhaps they could be happy together had often crossed Angela's mind. She secretly prayed that they would wake up and smell the subtext between them.

As she steps into the ambulance she turns to Maura.

"Maura sweetie, she was just trying to protect you. She didn't mean to break the urn. I'm sure she didn't even realise what she had until it was too late. She loves you."

Maura went to speak.

"You know Jane, she acts first and then thinks later. She acts on instinct. You don't. You analyse. Her instinct was and is to protect you. First and foremost. You tell me _Doctor, _why would she do that?"

"Because she loves me and would give her life to protect me."

Angela leans over to kiss Maura's cheek.

"You can get a new urn and put the contents back and my shoulder will be popped back after some x-rays. No harm done."

"Ok Angela. Take any pain medication they offer you."

Jane walks towards the bus and sees the tender scene between the women. She looks at Maura and gestures her head towards Angela.

"I uh, I'd better make sure Ma's ok."

"Ok Jane. Text me and let me know how Angela is. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Angela."

Maura smiles awkwardly. The pair want to embrace but it's too soon in front of Angela.

"I uh, I'm sorry about. You know."

"It's ok Jane. You were just trying to protect me."

Maura pulls Jane into a hug. Friends hug. They just don't french kiss in public.

Jane is the first to pull away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Maur."

As Jane hops up into the ambulance despite everything, Maura feels a rush of adoration for her Detective. Jane is brave, fearless and in love with Maura. Not a typical date in any stretch of the imagination but certainly one they will never forget. It will definitely be one for Angela to tell her grandkids; assuming they ever actually consummate their growing relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Ok so this really isn't a one-shot any more, lol. It's your comments, reviews and follows. Thery're ace. Thank you for them!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Let me know. Me? Tease? Never!**

As they wait for the results of the x-ray, Jane paces. Repeatedly. Never being one to sit still, her impatience at the medical staff taking so long mixed with; the discomfort of her feet in those stupid trainers; the shame and embarrassment at having broken what at first appeared as an easily replaceable vase that turned out to be an urn containing the remains of someone obviously dear to Maura; the fact she dislocated her mother's shoulder and the realisation that right now she and Maura should be making love and not pacing in a hospital waiting for a Doctor to re-set Angela's shoulder, was making her cranky. Well, you just, you couldn't make it up. It was making her agitated. On edge.

"Janie. Sit down. For goodness sake. You will wear a hole in the linoleum."

"Sorry Ma. It's just, what is taking them so long? I could have grown bone in quicker time."

At that moment a vision of beauty steps into the room. She is 5'10", slender, blonde, curves in all the right places, clear blue eyes and dimples that pop when she smiles. Her eyes travel from Angela to Jane and when she takes in Jane's dark brooding Italian features all of a sudden those cute dimples pop right out on display.

"Hi. You must be Mrs Rizzoli."

"Angela. Please. That's my daughter Jane. She's a Detective."

Jane rolls her eyes.

"I'm Doctor Wright."

She's far too perky for this time of the night. Is it night or does it class as morning? Either way it's late. Or early depending on your perspective. Anyways. Come on Rizzoli, is that all it takes to knock you off your game? Another hot blonde? Wait what?

Jane feels flustered by the appearance of the Doctor. She is beautiful, she can't help but notice that. And sexy. She's not as classy as Maura, but she is definitely attractive.

As the woman leans forward to examine Angela's shoulder the front of her top falls slightly to reveal just enough cleavage to cause Jane's mouth to dry out. She stares. She is drawn to the black lace that she can just make out, covering the smooth skin which looks soft and inviting. She's definitely a boob girl.  
While Angela cannot see the scene as Doctor Wright is leaning over her with Jane standing behind Angela, the Doctor looks up and catches Jane staring down her top, looking at her boobs. Jane blushes and immediately looks away.  
The Doctor straightens and looks at Angela, then at Jane.

"I just need to check on your x-ray results and get some bits and I'll be right back."

Jane watches the retreating form of the Doctor and shifts from side to side embarrassed not only at having stared at her breasts, but being caught blatantly staring at her breasts.

Jesus Rizzoli, you're like a dog on heat. Put a blonde in a lab coat or scrubs and that's it, it's just like Pavlov's dogs; see hot blonde doctor equals drool and stare at her boobs. Quick, where's my doggy treat?

Jane shakes her head silently admonishing herself.

"She seems nice."

"What Ma?"

"Doctor Wright. She seems nice."

"Uh huh."

Nice rack. Quit it.

"She seems to like you."

Jane's embarrassment grows. She feels her internal thermostat increase a few notches.

"She's just doing her job Ma."

Angela contemplates this. As if choosing her next words carefully. She has been wanting to talk to her daughter for a while now, and while high on pain meds seems the best opportunity. One she won't get again. She decides to broach the subject.

"No. I think she likes like you. You seem to attract beautiful female blonde Doctors Jane."

"Ma!"

Jane squirms. Obviously uncomfortable with talking about this with Angela.

"What? You do. Now Janie I know you worry that we're Catholic, but I don't care. I just want my girls to be happy. And you are. Together. You just need to admit it. To yourselves if not to each other. My Janie isn't scared of anything. Me sitting here with a dislocated shoulder shows you that. You're fearless. You feel something in your gut and you go with it."

Angela looks at Jane, seeing her daughter relax at her words; the words she needs to hear her mother say.

"You are my daughter and I accept you for who you are. I love the person you are. Your father and I raised a good one and all I want is for you to be happy. Maura makes you happy sweetie. You need to do something about it or let her move one. For all our sakes."

Jane hugs her Ma, forgetting about the shoulder until she hears a sharp pained sigh from Angela.

"Thank you Ma."

At that moment Doctor Wright re-enters the room and sure enough those dimples make a re-appearance.

"Right Angela, time to pop this sucker back in."

"I'll just wait outside Ma."

Jane takes out her phone and composes a message to Maura.

_Hey Maur, soz its so l8. Mas just havin her sholdr put bak. Hop ur ok. Miss u. Cofee 2moro, say 11? U no where. X_

Jane puts her phone back in her pocket and leans against the wall, hearing the obvious crack of bone.

Sorry Ma.

The Doctor exits the room and smiles at Jane. She pulls out a business card and hands it to Jane.

"If you ever fancy a closer inspection, Detective, be sure to give me a call."

Jane takes the card and stuffs in into her jeans pocket watching the sashaying hips of the woman as walks away. The air dripping in her promise.

Jane is caught in the moment. Caught between a scene from a few days ago so similar to this and the one she is currently in.

Talk about deja vu. She really should wear this perfume more often.

As Jane looks down at her feet and she spies her toes, she is flooded with emotion and guilt. Maura. What was she doing? She loves Maura. Sure that Doctor was attractive. She takes the card out from her pocket and stares at the lettering. Alison Wright. She takes out her wallet and puts the card loosely inside. Not thinking to turn the card over.

Her daydream is broken by her mother.

"Jane?"

"Yes Ma. I'm here."

"Take me home for goodness sake."

"Come on then Ma. Let's get you home."

Jane takes Angela to her flat, not wanting Angela to be alone. She settles Angela down and grabs a duvet and pillow for herself for the sofa. She takes Joe for a quick walk and checks on Bass, making sure the animals are fed and watered.

She takes out her phone and notices that she has new messages from Maura. She chuckles at the Doctor's precision, even by text.

_Hi Jane. Thank you for letting me know. Make sure she ices it regularly and takes plenty of painkillers for it. I am staying at a hotel tonight as I figured that you would take Angela back to yours and the paint fumes are still lingering a bit. Would you mind if we get a coffee nearer to the hotel? Then you can drive me home and make love to me. Repeatedly. You can't make a girl wait forever, Detective. M x_

Wow. Say what you think Maur. Was she always this direct? Of course she was, they had just never been in a sexual situation before. Together.

Jane feels the butterflies start in her stomach and spread throughout her body, along with a heat and contraction of her core that she never once contemplated she could feel because of another woman.

As she falls asleep she dreams of hot blonde doctors and can't help the Cornershop lyric that loops in her head. Yup, she should definitely wear this perfume more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Hopefully you guys will prefer this chapter to the last. Next chapter will be the final one (rated m).**

Jane wakes after only a few hours sleep and decides to go for a run to try and clear the funk in her head.

As she strikes the pavement rhythmically she can't help but think it should be Maura she should be pounding and not the streets of Boston.

This run is meant to be distracting her from her growing sexual frustration, not adding to it.

Maura has made her attraction and intentions clear to Jane. Now if the world would stop throwing obstacles in their path they can finally consummate three years of growing attraction and sexual tension, without something or someone distracting them.

The streets are quiet for a Sunday and Jane finds herself at the Precinct. She intends to head straight to the gym and kick the crap out of one of the dummies or punchbags there but she first decides to head to her desk out of habit.

She is surprised to see her boss in his office.

"Cavanaugh? Everything ok?"

"Rizzoli. What in the hell are you doing here? It's a Sunday for Christ's sake."

I went for a run and wound up here. I was just going to head to the gym to burn off some of this energy."

Frustration.

"You wanna spar?"

He looks at the spunky Detective and thinks why not.

"Ok Rizzoli. I ain't gonna take it easy on ya."

"I'd hope not."

"You wanna make it interesting?"

Never one to pass up a wager, his interest is piqued.

"What you got in mind Rizzoli."

She looks at him. Weighing up her options.

"I win you let me and Doctor Isles have the week off. You win I'll do your paperwork for a month."

"I don't know Rizzoli, it's late notice and you two are the best I got. Mind you, a month of no paperwork means I might be able to get home occasionally. You're on."

The two head down to the gym and get themselves ready. Despite having ran to the station, Jane is still wired. She wants Maura to herself, far away from her friends and family who are performing a much better job than some leading is one wager she has to win.

The two circle each other and the bout starts. Punches fly and connect; the strength and precision of the strikes indicating this is not a friendly bout and both want to win.

Cavanaugh catches Jane off guard and connects with the soft cartilage of her nose. She feels the break instantly. Her eyes sting with tears and she uses that to seal her victory. Her fist connects with her boss's jaw and she knocks him clean out.

Oops.

Damn her nose hurts. She waits for Sean to come to.

"You ok boss?"

"Yes Rizzoli. What's say we keep this between us? I'll see you and Doctor Isles next Monday."

With that she leaves him and heads home.

By the time she gets back to her flat her Ma has left. She notices that Bass has also gone. She finds a note from Maura on her table.

_Good morning Detective, I hope you enjoyed your early morning run. I came to bring you some breakfast but Angela said you must have gone out to exercise. I hope you haven't used up too much energy Detective. I was hoping that we could have our own special kind of adult workout. Your mother has invited us for dinner, here at my place. We can't really say no. Bring wine! See you later. Mx_

It was going to be torture. All she wanted was to take Maura to bed and now she was going to have to spend the afternoon with her brothers and Mother and probably Korsak while they regaled the story of the previous evening.

Jane takes out her phone and texts Frankie.

_Hey bro, can u luk after Joe 4 a wk 4 me. Need a _

He texts back almost immediately.

_Hey sis. Of course. Bring her to Maura's. Love _

_Luv u 2 bro. C u _

Jane fires up her laptop and within a few decisive clicks and manual entering of her credit card details, she books a holiday for her and Maura.

Just because we didn't get our perfect date doesn't mean this one can't be just as good.

Pleased with herself, Jane closes the laptop and goes to pack her bag. She pulls out the suitcase and rakes through her wardrobe and drawers. She selects suitable items and shoves her clothes on the bed, working out what she has too many or too few of and adjusts until she is happy. She ensures that she packs matching underwear sets and 'folds' her clothes into the case.  
She locates her passport and puts that on top before zipping up the bag.  
She then collects a myriad of Joe's toys and food and starts to load up the car, pleased that finally something is going right for them.

She casts one final look around her apartment before collecting Joe and locking up, making sure everywhere is secure. As she drives to Maura's, she decides to stop and get a coffee seeing as they missed their coffee this morning.

She parks up outside, cracks open the window for Joe and heads inside.

"Won't be a minute girl."

Jane enters the coffee shop and queues and is surprised to hear her name from a voice behind her.

"Jane. We meet again."

Jane turns to see the Doctor from last night."

"Doctor Wright. Hi."

"Gosh, what happened to your nose? That looks broken. Here let me."

With one swift sharp movement the nose is fixed.

"Thanks. I think. I was going to get my girlfriend to do that. She's a Doctor too."

"Girlfriend? Oh wow, I'm sorry. I assumed as you were staring at my boobs you were interested. I didn't realise you had a girlfriend."

Jane looks embarrassed. She knows the Doctor is right. She would never cheat on Maura.

"I uh, wow. This is all new to me and what can I say, you're an attractive woman. A girl can look right?"

"Here, let me get your coffees to apologise. I feel a little embarrassed. I would never have been so forward if I had known."

"That's ok. It was nice meeting you again Alice. Thanks for the coffees."

With that, Jane takes the coffees and heads to her car. She blames the hormones for checking her out. She's a one woman woman and the only hot blonde Doctor for her is currently cooking dinner with her Ma.

She enters Maura's house using the key Maura gave her and is greeted with a scene of domestic bliss. Her Ma and Maura baking and cooking together, as much as Angela could with a poorly shoulder.

"Jane. Hi."

"Hi you two. Maur, I brought you coffee."

"Thank you Jane. What happened to your nose?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Jane moves and pulls Maura into her arms.

"Well, I can't talk about it, but, you need to pack because you and I are going on holiday for the week. I cleared it with Cavanaugh. I know this week has not been what we expected but I promised you a perfect date. And I know how your dates usually end and it isn't with me dislocating my mother's shoulder or breaking an urn."

Maura looks at Jane.

"Mary."

"I'm sorry?"

"In the urn, it was Mary. Well not Mary, but her ashes."

Who the hell is Mary?

Maura sees the blank look on Jane's face.

"She was Bass's companion Jane. Named after William Bass's wife. It seemed fitting."

"Oh Maur. That's so sweet."

Jane leans to capture Maura's lips with hers, not caring that her Ma is there.

"About time Janie."

Jane looks at her mother and grins.

"Oh, Ma, that reminds me, that Doctor gave me her card and I kept it for you in case you need anything while we're not here. I'm taking Maura away for a few days. I was thinking about asking for a week off and as it turns out it was easier to organise that expected."

"That sounds perfect Janie."

Jane turns to Maura.

"Ilookedatherboobs."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ma's Doctor. She was pretty and I stared at her boobs."

Maura kisses Jane in the cheek and chuckles.

"You're a boob girl Jane. You do it all the time. I know it doesn't mean anything sweetie."

Maura drops her voice so that only Jane can hear.

"Trust me Detective, with what I am about to pack, not only will you be a boob girl, but also a leg and ass girl. What time is our plane?"

"We leave tonight at 8."

"I'd best get packing. Oh and Detective, you can look at other women's boobs but mine are the ones you touch. Got it?"

Jane nods her affirmation.

"Always Maur. You are the only woman for me."

As Jane fishes out the card from her wallet to give to her mother she goes to follow her girlfriend to help her pack for what she hopes will finally be their night.

Angela smiles at her girls finally getting together. She looks down at the business card that Jane just gave her and laughs. She reads the message meant for Jane.

_If you ever fancy more than just looking Detective give me a call._

Her daughter definitely attracts attractive blonde Doctors. She rips the card into pieces and deposits the card into the bin.

Her girls have had enough bumps in their path already.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is. I wasn't going to end this as all good dates should end ;-) but you guys are convincing. So here's the end of the one-shot that kept on going. Rated m for scenes of a sexual nature.**  
**Oh and tease? Moi?**

"Oh Jane, this is magnificent. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Awesome view."

Jane moves behind Maura and wraps her arms around the shorter woman's waist and kisses the crease of her neck that has preoccupied her thoughts and dreams; that sublime spot that is the essence of Maura.

"So we need to start getting ready."

Maura turns around, excited. As a child she never really experienced the wonder of Christmas; the nervous excitement she is feeling now regarding the special date that Jane has planned is as near to how she imagines others felt on that particular morning.

"Are you going to tell me where going?"

Maura turns around and flutters her eyelashes.

"I'm not telling you where we're going Maur so don't flutter those eyelashes at me. I'm immune."

Maura laughs and captures Jane's lips with her own.

Immune my ass.

"How about now?"

It takes Jane a few seconds to open her eyes and for the momentary dizziness to pass. When she speaks her voice cracks, betraying the effect the blonde has on her.

"Nope. Definitely immune. How about I tell you what I'm planning on wearing and you choose your outfit based on that?"

Maura cocks her head to one side, thinking about Jane's offer.

"I think that would be most agreeable Jane."

Maura kisses Jane, appreciating the considerate offer that Jane has made. Jane knows how important it is for Maura to be appropriately attired and offering her own wardrobe choice will allow Maura to dress for the occasion without giving away the destination of their date.

Jane picks up their suitcases and places them on the huge King sized bed.

"You know this room is bigger than my apartment."

"Actually in terms of square footage this is."

Jane shakes her head and spins the blonde strongly pulling Maura towards her, kissing her roughly.

"You are so literal. It was a joke Maur."

"I. Oh my."

Their kisses to that point while passionate have not been so predatory, so possessive, so completely electrifying.

"We really really need to start getting ready Maur, otherwise we'll never make it."

Maura, still reeling from their kiss tries her best to distract the brunette.

"Or we could stay here. Order room service. Take advantage of that big bed and no distractions."

Jane groans and forces herself to step away.

"Later, Maur. I promised to take you out on a proper date and that is what we are doing. What sort of girl do you think I am?"

Jane starts to unpack and finds the items she is looking for and lays them out on the bed for Maura's appraisal. She sees the blondes eyebrows rise in surprise and be quickly replaced with a look of pure unadulterated lust.  
Maura doesn't comment but instead moves to unpack her own items. She fully anticipates the type of girl that Jane is, and she cannot wait.

"I'll shower and get ready first and change in the lounge."

Jane knew she booked a suite for a reason. She didn't want to see Maura until she was ready to go out.

Jane never being one to hang about is ready in half an hour. Hair done, make up done; perfectly presentable. She shouts through the door to Maura.

"Uh, Maur, how long do you think you'll be, only I need to shoot out for a bit?"

"At least an hour Jane."

Women! Thank God she factored Maura's beauty regime into her timings for the evening.

"Ok. I'll pick you up in an hour."

Jane pats her inside jacket pocket and picks up the red clutch back to match the red high heels she wears.

If Maura is confused she doesn't let on.

"Ok Jane. Don't keep me waiting Detective."

As if. We've waited long enough. Tonight will be a night you'll never forget and not because of any breakages or mishaps with paint.

Jane sets off towards her destination. She enters the florists and greets the proprietor. She scans for the most suitable bouquet and decides that a single long stem red rose is the most appropriate. She purchases the flower and the woman wraps it for her.

Jane sets off back to the hotel, the journey and deliberation taking half an hour of the hour requested by Maura to get ready for their date.

Jane checks her watch and heads to the bar of the hotel. She orders an Auchentoshan with ice and sits watching sports and savours her drink.  
A drunk man takes it on himself to sit in the unoccupied seat next to Jane.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Keep your cool Rizzoli. You're a woman in a bar on your own. He thinks you're fair game. Answer him and don't lose your temper.

"No thanks."

"Been stood up?"

Prick.

"Is that a question or a statement? I'm waiting for my date if you must know."

She checks her watch again and notes it is time to collect her date. She drains the last of her drink, picks up the rose and her purse and walks away. She ignores the utterance of 'dyke' behind her and secretly hopes he is still there when she proudly escorts Maura on her arm. No man in his right mind could deny that Maura is stunningly beautiful.

Jane smiles at the thought and presses the elevator call button. She walks to their room and knocks on the door, putting the rose behind her back. She steels a breath, knowing that whatever Maura has decided to wear that she will look beautiful.

The door opens and there stands a vision of beauty. Maura is dressed in black Louboutin's and a black Vivienne Westwood Seditionaries Dress. The dress accentuates Maura's hourglass figure and long shapely legs. The corseted front frames her breasts perfectly and the neckline dips to offer just a glimpse of cleavage without being obscene. Maura wears her hair up knowing that the sight of the nape of her neck drives Jane crazy.

"Wow. Maur, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Jane. Please. Come in. You look magnificent."

Maura casts an appreciative eye over Jane's form. The Valentino trouser suit combined with the Kurt Geiger shoes provides the balance of femininity and masculinity. It it the perfect ensemble for Jane, showcasing her strength and female beauty. The red blouse open to the mid-point of her sternum gives Maura a glimpse of Jane's bosom. While not as bountiful as Maura's it is certainly sufficient. Where Jane is a boob girl, Maura is definitely a gluteus maximus kind of girl.

"This is for you."

Jane presents Maura with the rose.

"Oh, Jane. Thank you. It's beautiful."

Maura leans into Jane and kisses her, not expecting to taste whisky on Jane's tongue.

"Dutch courage Detective?"

Jane grins.

"I had an hour to kill. What else is a girl to do? Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Just let me grab my purse and I'm all yours."

Hell yeah you are.

"Ready?"

"More than you realise Detective."

Gulp.

Jane closes the door behind them and the women walk to the elevator in easy conversation. They descend and walk past the bar Jane was in earlier. The drunk man sees them, his jaw dropping at the sight of the two stunningly attractive women walking out hand in hand.

Jane winks at him.

Yeah buddy, she's with me. Douche.

Jane leads them to their destination; a French restaurant that she knows Maura has been to and loves.

"Oh Jane."

The women are led to their table and enjoy their meal and the bottle of Pol Roger that Jane orders. Maura can't help but notice Jane repeatedly checking her watch.

"Are you ok Jane? Are you not enjoying yourself? We can go if you want to?"

"No. It's not that Maur. It's just, we have to leave in about five minutes."

Maura is slightly tipsy from the champagne.

"Why? Will you turn into a pumpkin?"

"Ha ha. We have somewhere else we need to be."

Bed.

Jane catches the attention of the waiter and pays for dinner.

Jane hails a cab and gives the destination to the driver.

"Jane. Where are we going?"

"Well, Maur. We are going to do what we were meant to on Friday night."

Hell yeah we are.

"I, uh, I had tickets for us to see the American Ballet Theatre in Swan Lake."

Maura looks at Jane, her heart swells with love for the woman. She has always been in love with Jane but doubted Jane would ever make her attraction known. When she saw that email she knew she had to make it clear to Jane that she wanted the same thing.

"Thank you Jane. It's perfect."

Jane squeezes Maura's hand in hers.

"It's not over yet Maur."

Jane spends most of the performance staring at the woman next to her. Even in the dark she can make out the rise and fall of Maura's chest. The swell of her bosom occasionally catches the lights from the stage, her porcelain skin a stark contrast to the black of the designer material clinging to the flesh that Jane longs to taste.

The end of the performance cannot come soon enough for the women. Jane hails a cab and they make their way back to the hotel. As they reach the door Maura carries on the illusion of their date.

"Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

Oh yes.

Jane's voice is husky and dripping with promise.

"Yeah."

They move into their suite and Maura goes over to the mini bar and takes out two brandy glasses. She picks up the two miniature bottles of Courvoisier and pours one into each glass. She lifts the glasses and passes one to Jane never once breaking eye contact, silently daring Jane to make the first move.

Crap. She wants me to make the first move.

Jane, without thinking, tips her head back and swallows a good gulp of the brandy. The raw burn of the alcohol hits the back of her throat and she coughs.

"I hate brandy."

Maura senses that Jane is not going to make the first move and that she needs a little encouragement.

Slowly, deliberately, Maura lowers the zipper of her dress towards the floor. With each painstakingly slow inch that is undone, she reveals a mixture of black lace and soft feminine curves.

The dress falls to the floor leaving Maura standing in her Louboutins and a matching black lace La Perla set. She steps out of the dress and picks it up, placing it on the back of a chair.

Holy mother of God. Forget catching her naked in the bath, she is even sexier in underwear. Hell, or out of it.

Jane stares. She can't help but stare. Maura is highly toned from the running and yoga yet she is curvacoues, shapely, womanly.

Maura decides that she has waited long enough for Jane and tips the glass towards her chest. The amber liquid spills over her breasts.

"What about now?"

The question, the daring nature of Maura's tone spurs Jane into action. She moves forward and slowly traces her tongue over the exposed flesh of Maura's bosom. She sucks the flesh into her mouth and revels in the taste of Maura. She gently nibbles her way to Maura's collar bone and kisses the flesh, capturing the top of her shoulder as her prize.

"Oh Jane. I've wanted for you for so long."

Jane kisses Maura deeply, her thumbs tracing Maura's side.

"Take me to bed Detective."

Maura takes Jane by the hand and leads her towards the bed. She lays down with Jane laying on top of her, their kiss deep, hot and heavy.

Jane pushes herself up above Maura and kisses her way down her neck. Jane gently traces her fingertips over Maura's breasts and down to her sides.  
What strikes Maura is the tenderness of Jane's touch. Jane's hands are calloused, scarred and yet the manner in which she is touching Maura is so loving, so tender, so delicate that she could weep. If there was any doubt about how sure Jane was about what was going to happen, it dissipates there and then. Jane is in love with Maura and she is about to make love to the woman she loves.

Jane reaches behind and unclasps Maura's bra. She removes the material and gasps at the sight of Maura's bare breasts.

"You are so beautiful Maur."

She captures a nipple in her mouth and using the heel of her hand massages the other breast.

"Oh God, Jane. That feels so good."

Jane smirks, savouring the sensation and feel of Maura's skin underneath her; the way the woman squirms in pleasure at her touch.

Jane kisses her way further down, feeling the soft swell of her abdomen and the slight tremor underneath. Jane continues and runs her hands down Maura's leg. She removes Maura's high heels and massages the toes eliciting a soft moan. She kisses the in step and slowly works her way back up.

She hooks her thumbs underneath the material of Maura's panties and slowly draws them down. She throws them to the floor and looks at Maura who is now completely naked. This is the second time she has seen Maura fully naked and her ethereal beauty wouldn't look out of place on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.

Jane smiles, knowing she is going to taste Maura for the first time.  
She very slowly, very deliberately; wishing to savour every minute of making love to Maura, extends her tongue and connects with the delicate bundle of nerves that are just for her. Her touch is delicate, unrushed, it is the barest pressure imaginable; but it is exquisite.

"Oh Jane, God, that is, oh so good."

It is as if Jane is communicating telepathically with Maura's being; that her touch and gentle licks are exactly what Maura's body needs and wants.  
Jane runs her fingers lightly over Maura's stomach. She can feel the muscles beneath her fingertips quiver ever so slightly.

As she gently continues the light movements of her tongue she feels the orgasm build in Maura. It builds and builds and builds. Maura can feel the world falling away as her line of vision narrows until it stops. Jane just stops.  
She holds Maura there with her tongue waiting for conscious thought to return to Maura.

"Jane? What? Why did you stop? Why did you? Oh God!"

Jane starts the ascent again, she notices the flush in Maura's cheeks and the pink hue of her chest and neck and with each flick of her tongue Maura becomes more and more desperate for release. Jane locks her fingers with Maura.

Trust me.

Jane takes her to the edge again. And then stops. Again.

Maura's growl is feral, primal. She looks down at Jane and sees deep chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. They are full of love and lust.

Trust me.

This time Jane keeps her eyes locked with Maura the entire time. She feels the orgasm build in Maura and her eventual release racks her body; the ferocity taking her by surprise.

Jane moves up Maura's body and captures her mouth with hers. As their kiss deepens Maura gasps as Jane inserts two fingers inside her.

"Oh God Jane, yes."

Hell yeah.

Jane moves her fingers, changing the angle, pressure, motion and direction. The women kiss passionately as Jane hooks her fingers back and presses directly onto Maura's G-spot.

Maura's eyes fly open and her fingernails dig into Jane's back.

"That's it baby. I got you. I got you, let go. It's ok."

Maura relaxes her grip and allows her climax to spread throughout her body. She feels the white heat coursing through her veins; the pleasure firing through her synapses as a second release hits her.

"Oh Jane!"

Jane kisses Maura tenderly, waiting for Maura's muscles to release her fingers.

"God Jane. I'm broken! I can't move!"

Damn straight.

Jane chuckles and positions them so that she is laying on her back with Maura splayed across her front. She kisses her hair.

"It's ok baby. Go to sleep. Nous avons tout la semaine."

Never in all her life has she been so grateful that Frost was a poor shot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again. Couldn't have you thinking that Maura was selfish now could I? Rated m for sexual scenes and some language use.**

Jane feels a light tickle on her side.

"Bad Joe."

She hears a chuckle and realise it isn't Joe's fur tickling her but Maura's fingertips. She turns her head to meet Maura's gaze. Maura's intentions are clear. When she speaks her voice is husky.

"I fell asleep."

"Yes Maur, you did. Someone wore you out."

"Yes they did. I'm awake now."

"So I notice. I was asleep."

"I know Jane, but I want you. I can't wait any longer. I have to taste you."

What the?

Maura turns Jane with a strength Jane did not know Maura possessed. She unclasps her bra, throwing it across the room and purposefully rips off Jane's underwear. The usual care, precision and respect for clothing that Maura shows is gone; replaced by a Maura Jane has not seen before. This Maura is predatory, a bit dangerous, bossy and definitely sexy.

"Oh God Maur, what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like, Detective?"

Like you're trying to make me suffocate from the inside or prove someone can spotaneously combust.

Maura doesn't bother with foreplay and settles herself between Jane's legs. The tenderness that Jane displayed is the opposite of Maura's first time with her. She wants to devour Jane, as if the product of Jane's arousal will quench the thirst of lust she feels for the brunette.

"Oh fuck Maur."

Jane doesn't expect the display of possessiveness, domination and pure wantonness that Maura is demonstrating. She's not complaining. It feels amazing, just unexpected. Raw. Passionate. Fucking amazing.

It's always the quiet ones.

Maura inserts two fingers into Jane whilst continuing her oral feast, moving to capture her clitoris in her still hungry mouth. As she feels Jane's insides start to throb she adds a third finger.

"Fuck Maur! Oh God!"

Maura's strokes are quick and firm. She doesn't want to wait, she doesn't want to draw it out, she wants Jane to orgasm.

"Oh God Maur, I'm coming. Oh fuck!"

Normally under any other set of circumstances Maura would admonish Jane for her potty mouth; not however in the bedroom.

As Jane comes down from her high she feels Maura move and watches as she changes her position, so that she is now straddling her face.

"Oh Jesus Maur. I. Oh God."

Definitely hot dominant Maura.

Maura pushes herself down onto Jane to silence her. Her hot wet heat scorching any rational thought from Jane's mind.

"The thought of us like this has been driving me wild Jane. Oh yes, right there. Please."

While both new to the women, it feels natural. Jane opens Maura to her and enjoys the view. Not even a week ago they were just friends and here, now, they were at their most vulnerable, both comfortable in their bodies and sexuality.

The women match their tempo, desire and fervour. The words they speak are more grunts and feral moans of appreciation at the wonderful combined assault of their senses. The aural, visual, olfactory and tactile sensations matched with the taste of each other drives them over the precipice together.

As Maura moves to take her position in Jane's arms they kiss. The kiss is tender and loving. Their passion now replaced with love.

"Wow!"

"Indeed Jane. That was magnificent. I don't think either of us will get a cold any time soon."

Jane laughs as she rolls Maura onto her back.

"We'd best make sure, hadn't we."

Maura laughs.

"If it would make you happy Detective."

Jane smiles.

"You make me happy Maur, I love you."

"I love you too, Jane."

"Good, so remind me again what wards off colds?"

"How about I show you?"

"How about you tell me?"

As Jane moves further down the bed she hears the lust dripping in Maura's voice. Maura's hands on Jane's shoulder, her movements not shy.

"I have a feeling you already know Jane. As ever with you, action not words is the best demonstration and you know what they say; practice makes perfect."

Damn straight. Janes senses that she will happily practice this every day for the rest of her life, for as long as Maura will have her.


End file.
